Loose solid material, such as grain, is often loaded into a large container, such as for storage or transportation of the loose material. For example, when grain is harvested in a large field, a harvesting machine, such as a combine, can unload the grain into a receiving container, such as one mounted on a tractor-pulled grain cart. The grain can then be loaded from the grain cart onto a large shipping container, such as can be pulled by a semi-trailer or a train. In these and other examples, the grain or other loose material can be loaded into the container via a feeding arm that is positioned over the open container so that the grain or other loose material can be fed into the container.
During the process of loading or other loose material into a container, it has typically been necessary for an operator to monitor the loading process and control the unloading arm accordingly in order to provide for complete and relatively uniform loading of the loose material into the container and to minimize loss of grain or loose material that is mistakenly loaded outside of the container. The operator can be required to observe and adjust the flow of the loose material and the relative position and orientation of the feeding arm relative to the container in order to achieve a relatively even fill of the loose material within the receiving container. In some situations, it can be difficult or even impossible for the operator to continuously monitor the loading of the loose material such as when grain is being loaded from a moving combine into a container on a moving grain cart where the operators must both drive the vehicles and monitor the loading of grain into the container. It can also be difficult to evenly fill a stationary receiving container with loose material, for example due to the large size of the receiving container.